This Story Has a Twist
by xlessthan3heartx
Summary: "He can paint a lovely picture, but this story has a twist, the paintbrush is his razor and the canvas is his wrist." Eli's got a secret on his arm that he's hiding from everyone, including best friends, Clare Edwards and Adam Torres.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hellooooo! I hope you like my story! Please review if you want more chapters. Idon'townDegrassi :( Loveyouloveyouloveyou and I hope you enjoy:**

_We were walking in the park. It was a Saturday afternoon, the sun was shining, the birds were singing. Eli was laughing and smiling-something I didn't see very often. We walked to a stream and I suggested we go swimming. Eli immediately refused. I tried to persuade him, telling him he would get heat exhaustion from the long sleeves and skinny jeans he was wearing. His playful mood was gone. Replaced was that total ass I thought he was when we first met. I told him to at least take off his blazer. He again shook his head in refusal. After I asked him what his problem was, it's not like he had any secrets under there, he ran. And that's when it hit me._

"Adam, when was the last time we saw Eli in a t-shirt? The last time we saw his arms, his wrists?" I asked after I had explained to him what had happened a few hours ago. Adam dropped his head in his hands.

"I-I kinda knew something was up…I mean… I noticed that too, I just didn't want to believe it was anything." He sighed and paced his room. "Clare, you need to go talk to him."

"Can you come with me?" I pleaded.

"No, Clare. I know first-hand it's extremely hard to reveal it when you're around so many people. Just do it, yourself. Be completely blunt." I nodded slowly and grabbed my bag.  
"Wait, you're doing it _now_?"

"I need to know." I sighed and slammed his door.

* * *

"Hi, Mrs. Goldsworthy." I smiled.

"Clare, honey, call me Cece." I smiled. Eli's mother was so nice.

"Where's, uh, where's Eli?" I stuttered, nervousness finally kicking in. What was I going to say? How do I do this? Adam said to be blunt, right? But how blunt can I be without making him feel uncomfortable? Wait, what am I saying? Of course it's going to be uncomfortable! Ugh, Clare, stop it! You need to do this. If your best friend is hurting himself, it needs to be stopped!

"He's upstairs, sweetie." I nodded and like a zombie trudged up to his room. I knocked slowly and the door creaked open. Eli was there, playing video games. He had his tongue in his cheek and was focusing intently. I had to smile. He was so cute.

"E-Eli?" I muttered faintly. He didn't hear me.

"Hey, Eli." I said, louder this time. He paused his game and looked up at me.

"Edwards, hey." His smile was so fake. I sat down on his bed hesitantly, wringing my hands together and biting down on my lip so hard I thought it might bleed. Eli noticed my obvious nervousness. He put down his controller.

"What's up?"

"I-was-uh, I mean, I," I couldn't meet his eyes. Eli chuckled lightly.

"Nervous, are we?" he smirked. Oh god, that smirk. Stop it, Clare! You're here for a reason!

"Elishowmeyourwrists." I said so fast it was incoherent.

"Excuse me?" Eli's smile faded, finally understanding what I was saying.

"Show me your wrists." I said, clearer. Eli's face grew pink and he started shaking.

"Wh-why?

"Just show them to me! Please, Eli. I'm your best friend. Why can't you? There's nothing to hide, is there?" I quickly grabbed his wrists before he could pull them away.

"No, Clare! Just, don't! Please! I'm fine. Just no." His voice got softer and faded toward the end and I knew he was giving up. Slowly with shaking hands I pulled up his sleeve.

"Oh my god. Eli!"

**A/N: Cliffyyyyy! If you want to find out what happens next, pleaseplesaepleaseeee review? That button looks awfully lonely...Ithinkitneedssomeonetoclickit. js.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bleh. Sucky chapter. Sorry. :x I don't own Degrassi. Review? Maybe? Thanks! I don't know if I'll keep going with this, still, but you're feedback will help me decide._

Eli ripped away from me quickly. "You didn't see anything." he growled lowly. The video game was long forgotten.

"Eli…" I start, tears starting to well in my eyes.

"No, no, no. Clare, you didn't see anything. It's not what you think." he tells me, eyes wild; running a hand through his dark hair.

"Then what is it?" I challenge, trying my best to make my petite figure seem intimidating.

"I…I was chopping carrots for Cece. Miscalculated where the freaking' thing was. That's all." He tells me, throwing his hands up. He's shaking. There are a few reasons why this couldn't be true. First, because there is no way in heck _anyone _could _ever _miss chopping carrots so badly. Secondly, because there were multiple, horizontal, straight cuts. It just didn't add up. "You don't believe me." he spoke softly, mostly to himself.

"I want to," I tell him softly, "I want to believe that you're okay, and Adam and I are doing an okay job at being your friends. Eli…I just…why would you do this to yourself?" I ask, searching his eyes desperately for an answer I know I won't find.

"I'm not doing anything." Eli insists, looking into my eyes. "Just…leave. I have stuff to do. I'll see you in school. You didn't see anything, Clare. Goodbye." He makes it completely evident I should leave. Against my better judgment, I do leave. I don't go home, though. I go to Adam's. He's as perplexed as I am once I tell him the story, but denies telling his mom, or my mom, or Cece.

"Clare…I know personally how bad this is. Okay, you need to get him to admit it first. I just…why would he do it? He knows how messed up it is, he knows how badly it messed me up! The puzzle pieces just don't fit together. Something happened, something big. I know there's something he's not telling us." Adam speaks quickly; sweat dripping down his forehead despite the cold Canada weather. We're outside at the Dot, sipping coffee and well, frankly, freaking out.

"Adam, this is serious. I'm just so scared. Should we go back to his house?" I was as frazzled as Adam was. I just couldn't wrap my head around it. "What could be so bad he needed to go to _that_?" Adam clears his throat and looks away, and suddenly I realize how stupid I was for saying that. "Adam…I didn't mean it like…" I stop talking, and reach my hands out to put mine over his. "You're strong, you got over it." I say, because it's the only thing I can right now.

"Yeah, I know. Thank you." Adam nods and sips some more of his hot drink. "And I'm scared to, this is serious. I guess all we can do is wait, though." I nod. That night, I go online. Look more into self-harm, and it all just makes me that more worried for Eli. I can't deny I have feelings for him; he's perfect. Or I thought he was. Obviously, something big is going on, or went on in his life. I'm determined to find out, though.


	3. Should I continue?

You guys, I'm really conflicted on whether I should keep going with this story. So, please, if you could leave a comment telling me what you would like.


End file.
